Maybe Baby
by mizsmilie10
Summary: Jane gets some exciting news, but will she be able to get through it? Will Tess finally find the right man for her, without lies? PLEASE read and REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

Jane's P.O.V

O.M.G! I sat on the bathroom floor with my head leaning against the wall tiles. I cannot believe it! In my hand, lied a pregnancy test. I'd been feeling weird lately and thought hey why not try and see? Sure enough, on the little screen was my future. The test was positive. In nine months, I'll be having a baby! That's right, I'm pregnant! I couldn't be happier! But, how was I going to tell Kevin. I mean, I'm sure he'd be happy, but he just got promoted. He's got the job he always wanted, writing front page for the newspaper instead of weddings, and now he's going to be a dad. I don't want to distract him from his job. And me, what about me? I couldn't be happier, my first child. Maybe, I should call Tess and tell her first. I picked up the phone, I'm not sure why the phone was in the bathroom, Kevin must've left it in there. Oh well. I dialled Tess' number and waited for her to answer. Ring ring ring!

-C'mon Tess answer your phone!

I muttered to myself

Hello?

Tess, it's Jane I have major news!

Let me guess? Your pregnant?

She giggled as she spoke. She was simply making a joke but little did she know it was the truth.

Well..

OMG! It's true! I was just joking but it's true OMG! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!

Yes I am! Isn't this great?

Yes, I'm going to be an aunt! Have you told Kevin?

No, I mean he just got promoted I don't want to stress him out.

You won't Jane! Kevin is a great guy! He's going to be excited!

I know I know I guess I'm just nervous!

So, what are you having?

I don't know. I just took the pregnancy test.

Well, first things first we're going to go see a doctor!

We?

Yes, of course I'm coming with you, sis!

Alright.

I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour.

Wait, what? Now? Why?

Beep! Beep! Beep! She hung up on me. I guess I better get ready. It's a good thing Kevin isn't home that way I won't have to tell him until tonight!

Tess' P.O.V.

I cannot believe Jane is having a baby! I'm so excited; I'm going to be an Aunt. I wish I could find someone like Kevin. He loves her so much! Ever since the engagement party fiasco, I surprisingly haven't had any boyfriends. My life hasn't been the same. I've moved closer to Jane, got a good job as a secretary and have been living a great life. I still keep in touch with George, I mean he is my sister's boss it's kind of hard not to. But, there's no romantic spark. After he found out my secrets, he didn't feel anything and I've moved on. I'm glad though that Jane did what she did. Although it was cruel and uncalled for, it's for the better. I'm no longer that immature, party girl. Just, Tess, Jane's younger sister.

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I waved hello to the doorman, walking through the door, and made my way to the parking lot. I got inside my car, and drove to Jane's place.

Jane's P.O.V

I heard a honk outside my window. Tess must be here. I'm not too sure where she plans on taking me. I didn't make an appointment with my doctor. I wrote a note for Kevin saying I was out with Tess and then ran out the door. I hopped into Tess' car and strapped on my seatbelt. She squealed.

Ah! I can't believe it! My sister is pregnant!

I know! I'm getting more excited the more I think about it!

The rest of the way there, we talked baby names, outfits and rooms. She suggested the name Lily for a girl and the name Zach for a boy.

I like Lily, Zach not so much, it's not me.

Okay, well what are you thinking then?

I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to Kevin.

We pulled into the Doctor's parking lot. It was packed, which meant we were going to have to wait a while. The time flew by though. Tess and I talked about every little thing I was going to need for this baby. We also talked about how I should tell Kevin and my dad that their wife and daughter was pregnant! Then, the nurse, who was wearing a pink teddy bear ensemble came out.

Jane, the doctor is ready to see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Surprise!

Kevin's P.O.V

I walked in the door, very tiredly. It was such a long day. I'd worked so hard, just to have my editor say do it again. I think I should quit. Nah! I couldn't do that. I walked into the kitchen, and noticed a note on the counter. "_Kevin, I've gone out with Tess I'll see you later. Love you, Jane." _Mmm, I wonder where they went. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find something to eat for dinner. Aha, some ham and cheese will do. Now, where's the bread. Found it! I'll make myself a nice sandwich, I thought to myself.

Jane's P.O.V

This is it. I was on my way into the doctor's office when she met me at the door.

"Hello Jane, how are you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Good, a little nervous."

"Why? Don't worry, tell me about it. Tess would you like to come in too?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, I'll wait out here for you Jane."

"Okay" I stepped in the room, and my doctor, Dr. M, shut the door.

"So, what seems to be the problem Jane?"

"Well, it's not really a problem; it's more of a pleasure." I said feeling a little less queasy.

"Oh my, you're pregnant aren't you? I've been your doctor for years now, you've grown up. It's such an honour!"

"Yes I am. I think. That's why I came here. The pregnancy test said positive, but it also said it may not be accurate. I don't want any false work. So, I came here to find out for sure."

"Okay, dear. We'll take the a few exams and we'll know soon enough."

Kevin's P.O.V

I heard the keys turn in the lock. Finally, I've been waiting for Jane to get home for over an hour. She entered the room, wearing a smile on her face. "Hey honey, where'd you go with Tess?" I asked, curiously. "Well…" She came over and sat on the couch. She faced me, smile and all, with her legs crossed. I smirked, "what is it?" I was getting more and more curious! "I'M PREGNANT!" She blurted out all at once. WOW! I can't believe it; I'm going to be a dad. "Wow, that's so great! We're going to be parents." I reached over and hugged her. I held her in my embrace for a long time. It was the perfect surprise after a long day at work. I couldn't stop smiling, this was so amazing. Our family would be complete. I wonder how many people she's told already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What next?

Jane's P.O.V

I sat on the couch, my legs crossed, facing Kevin. We had been going over everything, what we were going to need and what names, what happens if it's a boy, what happens if it's a girl? Over all he seemed pretty happy, which made me happy. We were going to be one big happy family!

"Why don't we go shopping for the baby's room tomorrow?" Kevin suggested.

"Sounds great, maybe we should invite Tess too, I mean she's all alone, I think it would be great for her!" I tried to reason, I know Kevin only knew her as bridezilla, and had gotten to know her better but I was hoping for some real bonding.

"Okay, I thought maybe we could do this, you know, as a married couple, but invite Tess if you want.." His voice trailed off. He seemed unsure, like he really wanted this to be just the two of us, which was kind of sweet in a way.

"You know what, you're right never mind!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. I grabbed my jacket off it's hook and began to slip my left arm through the slot.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere; WE'RE going on a walk!" I smiled and let go of his hand to put my other arm in my jacket. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. He put his arm around me again and I wrapped my hand in his, which rested gently on my shoulder. I tilted my head to rest on the end of his shoulder, it was a perfect fit. We walked down the stairs of our apartment and out the door.

The air was crisp and cool. Surrounding us was people busy, talking on their cell phones, couples holding hands, and children running after one and other. Soon, that would be me, watching my child run and play. This was so exciting. I, me, Jane was going to have a baby with my soul mate!

"So where exactly are we letting this walk take us?" Kevin whispered softly and slowly into my ear.

"I'm not too sure, I just wanted to walk."

For the rest of the way, we walked in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, a beautiful silence. One that let each other know we loved one and other without saying any words. It was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – How many choices!

Jane's P.O.V

"Hi, can I help you today?" The lady at the counter smiled. It was exactly a nice smile, more like a forced smile.

"Yes, my wife has just found out she's pregnant and we're going to need everything for the baby's room." Kevin smiled and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The counter lady tilted her head, winced, and then smiled.

"Well, most people that come in here are looking for baby things. I meant specifically."

This lady surely didn't seem like someone I would normally interact with but I guess I didn't have a choice. I decided to cut in before things got ugly.

"We're not sure whether it's a boy or a girl, so we're thinking something unisex possibly a yellow for the wall. We'll need a basinet, a crib, a change table and a dresser for now." The lady finally looked pleased to see that someone knew what they were talking about.

"How did you know all that?" Kevin whispered in my ear.

"I've been planning my life out since I was little." I teased. Kevin smiled.

"Well, why don't we start with the cribs?" The lady smiled and came out from behind her counter.

Kevin's P.O.V

After five different baby stores and the Home Depot, we finally got what we needed. Jane decided she loved yellow for the walls. She got bunny wallpaper for around the tops of the walls. I let Jane pick out almost everything; I could tell she was enjoying herself. All I want is to make her happy. I still can't believe that I'm going to have a family with the most amazing girl in the world. I really want to make this special which is exactly why I'm going to get started on the baby's room tomorrow. Jane and Tess are going to lunch tomorrow anyway; it would be the perfect surprise. I still need to come up with something big. I just don't know what yet.

I heard sudden footsteps walking across the floor. I realized that I had been standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. Jane popped her head in the door, "are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about how great this is going to be." I walked over to her and pulled her close. I stared deep into her eyes and then gently kissed her. When we parted lips, she rested her head gently against my chest. I hugged her tighter and we stood like this for quite a while. Then we decided to lay down on the couch and watch some t.v. It had been such a long day, we were in need of a break.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's P.O.V

- Well, thank you. Tess' going to be here any minute I should go. Bye.

I hung up the phone. I was talking to the leader of my "new mothers" group. She's got me completely overwhelmed. I didn't know there was so much I had to do before the baby. I always had a plan, but there's so much to learn and so little time. I only have 9 months to stock up on baby food, diapers, bottles and creams. I'm also going to need to learn a few different languages in case whomever I need to communicate with that day doesn't speak English. I'm also going to need to buy a stopwatch and take lots of new mom courses. I want this baby to be perfect. Maybe Tess and I can stop buy the library and get some books on parenting. I'm also going to need to go on a specific diet so this baby stays healthy.

- Knock-knock!

- Tess, you know instead of saying knock-knock you could just knock?

- I know, but it's more fun!

-Okay, well there are a few things I want to pick up on the way.

- Sure.

- Kevin, I'm leaving.

Kevin came out from the bedroom. His hair was a mess but at least he was dressed this time. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

- I'll see you when you get home okay?

- Yes. Oh sweetie, can you pick me up a few things? I left the list on the kitchen counter.

-Of course Jane, anything for you.

Kevin's P.O.V

She's crazy. She's absolutely positively crazy. The list had to be 25-30 items long. Towels, pillows, bassinet, 5 soothers, baby carrier, cloths, night light, 3 diaper bags, knee pads, baby helmet, bottle warmer, baby toilet seat, bottles and so much more. Baby helmet? My kid is not walking around with a baby helmet. What is she thinking? And bottle warmer, really? Um, hello there's a little thing we call a microwave why don't we use that? Why do we need pillows? We have pillows. Jane has gone completely insane. I wonder where she got all of this from. She never mentioned anything like this before and I thought she said a few things. This is more a boat load of baby things. Make those pointless baby things. Well, I should get started. I ran to grab my keys, took the list and headed off to the store.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Kevin's P.O.V

Ugh. What a long day! I looked around for about 2 hours, and didn't get half of the stuff on the list. I'm not paying twenty dollars for a baby helmet! Again, who needs a baby helmet! I walked in the front door with 3 bags around each arm and my keys in my mouth. Wow, Jane still isn't home. I set the bags down and went to the kitchen. I had to get something to eat, I hadn't eaten since this morning, and my little shopping trip had interrupted my need for food. I sighed. To be honest, I was a little afraid for when Jane got home. I mean, that list she left for me was insane! What if she's like, crazy in real life too, not just on paper? Then what am I going to do? I pulled out an apple from the fridge, then reached behind and grabbed a beer, placing the apple back in the fridge. I was going to need it. Just as I cracked the lid open, I heard the front door. Well, here we go.

Jane's P.O.V

I walked in the door with about 10 books stacked high. I could barely walk. "KEVIN! CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME! I AM PREGNANT! I 'SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CARRY THESE!" Kevin rushed over, beer in hand and took a few books off the top. "What is all this?" he asked. I looked at him, then to his beer, then back to him. "What is it Jane?" he asked. "Well, it's just that you want to be a good parent right?" I looked at him innocently. "Yes, why?" he looked confused. "Well, as our child grows up, we don't want them to see you drinking beer, it sets a bad example, plus if you're going to help me, I don't want you intoxicated." Kevin frowned. "But you've never had a problem with my drinking before." "Yes, well according to these books, drinking is bad which means you won't do it, right?" I raised my tone a little; I wanted to make sure he got the point. His head hung low, "okay dear." I looked over and saw the bags sitting on the floor. "Oh, did you complete the list?" I walked over, only to be disappointed. I peered in the bags to find only half the things on the list. "Where are the bottle warmer and the baby helmet? What about the knee pads huh?" I turned to him with my hands crossed and my foot tapping. "Well Jane, I didn't think our baby really needed those things, I mean what's the point?" I stared wide eyed. How could he say that? Didn't he want our baby to turn out right too? "What's the point?" I yelled. Kevin stared at me not knowing what to say. "What's the point!" I yelled a little louder this time. "How could you say that Kevin, do you not want our baby to be perfect like I do? You know what that's fine! I'll do this on my own!" I ran off to the bedroom, tears streaming down my face. How could he not care? This was horrible! "Jane! Jane, wait!" I heard Kevin calling after me but chose to ignore him. I grabbed a tissue from the end table and sat on my bed. I peered over in the mirror to see mascara running down my face and red swollen eyes. "Why doesn't he understand..." I muttered to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- My bad?

Kevin's P.O.V

"Jane! Come on, Jane!" I ran into the bedroom after her, even though I knew I was soon to regret it, I went and sat beside her on the bed. She was perched on her side, leaning over the night stand with a tissue placed to her nose. "Go away!" Jane responded with anger in her tone. Though I would never tell her, she was beginning to act like a child. I took a deep breath before giving in, "Jane, you're right, I do want this baby to be perfect, I just don't think we need all-" Jane turned around sharply, and then interrupted. "If you're not on board, then why'd you come?" She looked at me, waiting for a response. I knew there was no way I was going to win this one, I'd just have to go along with her crazy plans. I mean, it's got to be the hormones? It'll blow over eventually. I could hear Jane tapping her fingers against the table waiting. Ugh, I thought. "You know what? You're right. Our baby does need all that stuff, why don't I go back out tomorrow and pick them up?" Jane's face lit up. "Really, you'd do that for me?" She batted her eyelashes, and wiped her nose with the tissue. "Of course." Jane reached over and wrapped her arms around me. The hug only lasted a few seconds, before she pulled away. I leaned in to kiss her, but found her hand pressed against my lips. "Not in front of the baby!" With that, Jane hopped off the bed and scurried into the living room. I watched as she left, smiling at the slight skip in her step. She may be a crazy hormonal pregnant lady, but she's still the most beautiful girl in the world. Now, what am I going to do about that stuff I have to buy? It's insane, I thought to myself.

*** I'm so sorry I haven't written! I've totally had writer's block lately. But, I really wanted to thank you all for reading my story! It means so much to me! I know it's a short chapter, but there's more coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's P.O.V

I woke up feeling a little woozy. My back was sore and my feet were swollen. " Kevin!" I whined hoping he'd come rub my feet. When there was no response I called again, louder this time. "KEVINNN! I could really use a foot rub..sweetie." I pouted. When he didn't respond for a second time, I groaned figuring he wasn't home. I stood up slowly, sliding off the bed. I wobbled out to the kitchen, looking around trying to see if Kevin had left a note. Suddenly, I noticed a vase with daisies in it, one that had never been there before. I smiled, walking over to it, my eyes focusing on a little card tied around the vase. I untied the small green ribbon and held the card close to my face so I could read it.

Dear Jane,

I'm out to get more baby stuff. I love you beautiful.

Love, Kevin

I felt tears building up in my eyes. "That is so sweet." I whispered.

Kevin's P.O.V

As I searched the aisle for a "baby bottle heater", I wondered if Jane had gotten the flowers i left. I figured they might keep me on her good side for a while...I hoped anyway. Though I apologized last night, this was all still ridiculous. Why did I buy a microwave if were not gonna use it! I swear the reasonable practical Jane has been swallowed whole by these crazy raging pregnant lady hormones of hers. I spotted another poor sucker, who looked t be about my age, searching frantically down the baby aisle. He looked up at me, and sighed. "Your wife send you here too?" he asked, looking as if he was about to give up. I nodded my head with a small chuckle. " Women." the guy muttered while shaking his head. "You do not wanna mess with a pregnant woman." Another guy who had just came around the corner, joined in. The three of us discussed the outrageous lists our wives had given us, comparing notes for the next hour. "Shoot, Jane's gonna flip." I said before grabbing my buggy. " It was great meeting you guys. Good luck!" I said with a laugh before rushing over to the register.

When I was done at the store, I sped home, hoping that Jane wasn't to angry. I decided that I would tell her that I had to go to a couple different stores to try and find what she was looking for. If she knew that I was trashing pregnant ladies, she'd probably kill me. When I got to the house, I had trouble getting through the door with all the bags I was carrying. But, when I finally did, boy did I have a surprise waiting for me...


End file.
